October's Road
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: He promised that he would come back to her. But when he does it's ten years later but she has a new life. Watch as Lily Evans and James Potter fall in love all over again...Read and Review! My version of the new show October Road!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Summary: The Beginning…Read and Review_

Lily Evans and James Potter were sleeping when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the room.

"Wake up, you Lovebirds" Sirius said as he open the blinds. The couple groans before they awoke

"Sirius" Lily said startled as she covered up "Don't you know how to knock"

"My dear Lily of course I do" Sirius said before he continued "But today is when Jamie leave us for six long weeks. I had to say goodbye" Sirius finished, as it was obvious.

"Can you please go until we at least get dress?" James said irritated

"Yeah, sure," Remus said as he dragged Sirius out of the room

"I can't believe you're leaving" Lily whispered

James kissed her before he whispered, "Don't worry I'll come back"

James was leaving for six weeks because he had his first Auror assignment in Ireland.

Lily smiled before she got up and said, "Let's get ready before Sirius come back" James smiled before he began to dress.

"Promise you won't forget me" Sirius said as he hugged his best friend

James laughed as Sirius hugged him tight, "I'm going to be gone for six weeks how could I forget you?"

"Well you could you know…a month and 2 weeks seems a long time for me especially when I don't have my best friend here to help me cause mayhem" Sirius explained as he sniffed

"Sirius…" Remus started amused, "Are you crying?"

"No" Sirius protested as he wiped his eyes "We are all 18 years old and adults so why should I cry? It is only my best friend that is leaving right. My brother…" Sirius wailed as he held James tightly

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes before Remus pulled Sirius off James, "Alright, Siri, that's enough" Remus said patting his friend on his back

"Please come back soon or Sirius will be unbearable," Remus said smiling before he hugged James too.

"I will" James said his voice muffled as Remus hugged him tighter

Remus finally let him go than he went where the crying Sirius was.

Lily went up to James and looked at him before she whispered, "We'll always come back to this right?"

"Always" James whispered back before he hugged her than he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he tightens his grip around her waist.

They heard catcalls and whistles from Remus and Sirius.

They both sighed in content as the kiss ended.

They smiled at each other before they saw the ministry car parking in front of the house. Sighing, James took one last glance at Potter Manor before he made his way toward the car that was hocking.

As the car started when he entered it, he took one last glance at his friend and girlfriend, Sirius, crying but waving madly at him. Remus laughing and smiling and holding Sirius back so he would not try to chase after the car. Lily blowing him kisses and mouthing 'I love you'.

He truly would miss them. He would miss Gordric Hollow and Potter Manor. However, he would have to do deal with it, after all it would only be six weeks right?

**End of Chapter**

_A/n:**sigh** I know two knew stories in one day. Nevertheless, I had to do it, it just came to me so I wrote a couple of Chapters down and **bam** it had this novel to it! What do you think of it so far? I liked it but how about you? Would you like me to continue because i have the whole story set up on paper and in my mind. Anyway, Read and Review!_

_**Next Time on October Road:**_

_**James comes back…ten years later**_

_**Sirius and Remus are not happy and Lily has a surprise.**_


	2. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except some characters.

Chapter 2: Returning Home

Summary: Ten years later… Read and Review!

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy. However, here is the second chapter! Just so you know, in my story Gordric Hollow is a town and Potter Manor/Estate is James' childhood home and, also, there will be some things that will be based off the show (on ABC) 'October Road'.

This is like my intake on the show and I do have a plot that is different from it. I swear that I only watched the first episode I missed all the others because it starts at 11:00 p.m. and I always have to go to sleep. So, if you have any problems just leave me a review and I will take it down as soon as possible. With that said…Read and Review!

Last Time on _October's Road:_

James leaves for an Auror Mission

* * *

A cold, dark dreary night is how our story began. In the middle of nowhere, lined up like fences, were cottages. This was the Wizarding Academy for Aurors. This is where the beginning Aurors were put…there first mission awaiting them. There were easy, simple things but mine…was different. Mines were a difficult task, which took ten years of my life. I had long realized that I was not in my safe, hometown…no…I was in the real world…

"Potter," Auror Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody barked out to me as he entered my cottage. It was king of surprising, really, since Moody always called me into his office. You see, I was kept here for a purpose.

I was given the task, ten years ago, to capture the self-acclaimed Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, easy right? Wrong. It seemed that Voldemort had allies, workers, followers, etc. That was helping him out, so instead of getting the boss all I found was his lackeys that were lounging around and causing chaos. We were close once into finding him but that is for another day and story. It was hard, yes, but it was my job, my passion and I loved it.

"Yes, sir," I said, quickly getting off the bed and standing in front of Moody.

"We have a task for you, Potter…" He studied me for a moment before he asked, "How would you like to go back to Godric's Hollow"

I blinked and the world just stopped. Godric's Hollow? Can I really go back? I hesitated before I answered, "Sir, may I ask why?"

Moody sighed before he began to pace, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been sighted near there and I thought that you could check out the places where they've been sighted. Maybe, you'll find a Death Eater that will tell you where Voldemort is."

I sighed. So, Voldemort was sighted near Godric's Hollow but why would he be there? One way to find out…" Of course, I'll go"

"Knew I could count on you Potter," He said, gruffly, nodding at me before he turned around and left.

I groaned as I laid back down on the bed, I ran a hand through my hair as I thought about my family and how they're going to react. I groaned again…What was I going to do?

* * *

You would have thought that I would be ecstatic to see my family and friends again but I was scared. Scared of how people were going to react as I waltzed back into their lives. Well, let us just say they were not too happy…

* * *

Autumn leaves fell to the concrete ground of the town of Gordric Hollow. A soft wind blew up the leaves and soared them up into the blue sky. People walked, and children played. It was bliss…It was happiness…It was October First.

I breathed in deeply as I stepped into the town. Merlin, it was good to be back. I walked past shops and houses until I came to a stop at the corner. There it was…Potter Manor. It was as beautiful as I remembered it. I stayed there for a while before I opened the gates and followed the path leading to the house.

I hesitated as I came face-to-face with a large oak door. Was I ready for this? 'One way to find out' I thought glumly as I knocked gently.

From inside I hear laughter and muffled voices. Either my parents had company or this once belonged to someone else now.

My heart pounded heavily against my chest as the door creaked open.

There stood a man in his early fifties. He had brown hair with hazel eyes. He looked shocked to see me standing there. He blinked before he whispered, "James?"

I smiled slightly before I choked out, "Yeah, it's me, dad"

Before anything else could have been said, a girl with blue eyes and black hair came into view. She smiled at dad and said, "Who is it, Dad?" Dad did not utter a word as he continued to look at me. The girl also noticed that she was not getting any attention so she, also, turned to me. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. I finally realized who it was…it was Emily.

* * *

Emily Potter…my dearest sister who was two when I left. I thought she forgotten about me but, like always, I was highly mistaken…

* * *

"Emily?" I said knocking on Emily's bedroom door (Or what I hoped was it). I sighed as I recieved no answer. I silently opened the door and entered the room. Emily was standing near the window looking out of it.

I silently sat on her bed and watched her. I waited silently knowing soon that she will have to talk.

"You promised" I am right as always. What did I tell you?

"You remembered" I retorted

Wrong retort, I realized as she angrily faced me and said, "Of course, I remembered, I waited, James, I couldn't wait to see my big bro but I was crushed when six weeks later and no Jamie."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had a lot of explaining to do…

"When you are an Auror" I began as I opened my eyes and stood up and looked at her, "You have to make scarifies. My scarifies was losing my family and friends. I made a sacrifice that I did not regret because you know what, Emily? I love being an Auror. I love helping people. I am sorry for taking so long and breaking my promise. I know that I promised to protect you, but some things are out of my control. I tried, I really did." I finished softly before I hugged her softly and kissed her forehead, "I love you, kiddo, and I always have and always will. That's a promise."

She cried in my arms before she hit my chest and said, "You prat, you missed ten year of my life…and I missed you."

I smiled before I said, "I know and I'm sorry"

She sniffed before she said, "Thank you for coming back even if your return is ten years off."

I laughed before I sat back down and pulled Emily to sit next to me.

I thought for a moment before I asked, "How did everyone take it? Me not returning I mean…"I trailed off

She frowned before she said, "I don't remember that much but I know that around every year on your birthday, mom and dad would get upset and Siri and Remus would get miserable."

I swallowed before I asked, "Have you met Lily?" It was the first time that I mentioned or thought about my old girlfriend since I came back.

She hesitated before she said, "Yeah, I have, she didn't believe that you were dead when I first met her."

I nodded before I arose and said, "I'll see you later, Em, I have a lot of explaining to do. Don't come outside" I warned her as I opened the door. After she nodded, I left and closed the door.

I could hear her muffled voice say, "It's great to have you back…Jamie"

I smiled before I murmured, "It's great to be back"

* * *

I knew it wouldn't be that easy with my parents and friends but I tried to make it easy but it only got worse…"

* * *

As I descended the stairs, I kept my head towards the ground. Not wanting to see the emotions in their eyes. Pain? Joy? Anger? Happiness? Maybe coming back was not such a great idea.

"James?" A voice that I recognized as my mothers' whispered. I looked at her. She looked the same, jet-black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?" I mumbled

"You're…alive?" I felt the tension in the room. It was suffocating...awkward...unbearable. I nodded.

"Finally decided to come back did you, Potter," I didn't need to look at the person to know it was my best friend, Sirius,

I nodded, again, looking at him.

"Finally got tired of Ireland and came back?" I heard him say and I sighed it was not like that I wanted to scream but I restrained myself.

"Or did you finally got off your arse and decided to waltz back into out life." Remus had said it.

"It's not like that," I said through gritted teeth

"Oh, yeah, than tell me how it is, James, enlighten me" Remus snarled out

"Everyone, just call down" Dad said looking between us, "Can we act mature and sit down and talk."

I glanced at Sirius and Remus before I sat down. The mission will have to wait for a while…

* * *

I wanted to mend the broken friendship between us and what I did not know that at the time…Remus and Sirius were not.

* * *

"Ten years" Sirius began looking at me, "I thought you were dead. Heck, everyone did. You missed ten years of Emily's life. You have been gone so long I am not even sure who you are anymore. No letters, calls, nothing and that hurts because to me it like a blow in a face saying, 'He's forgotten about you and just left.' I got over that you were gone, that you would not come back, that, maybe, you were dead. However, I will be damned if you could just come waltzing back into our life without warning and expect us to just…forgive you? I don't think so, we moved on James, and to us James Henry Prongs Potter is dead" With that said, he stood up and left.

Remus rose, also, and said, calmly, "I have nothing to say to you" Before he, too, was gone.

Great.

Maybe, I should not have come back after all.

* * *

So, Sirius and Remus were angry at me. My parents were confused and I was left with a big mess… just fan-bloody-tastic...

_James P._

**End of Chapter**

A/n: That is all for now folks! Therefore, James is writing into a journal about what had happened and that is why I ended with his name. You will see soon enough who he's (or rather find) give the to. Till then read and review please! Thankx for all the wonderful reviews! Really, appreciate it!

Ciao,

Ashley

Next time on _October's Road:_

James and his parents talk

James sees Lily again


	3. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
